


I Love The Way You...

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but at least he tried right?, dean is a cutie, him trying to propose is the cutest thing, sam is no help whatsoever, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: Based on a request that we made on Tumblr.Original request: Hey there! 😀 Could I request a Dean one-shot, where he finally wants to propose to R (who he has known since he was 26 and her 17), but doesn't know how to do it in a heartfelt way and is nervous, because Mary is gone again with the British. He ultimately asks Sam, Jody, and Donna for help with the proposal, where they ask him to tell R everything he loves about her and why she is so important to him. Some details: Set in season 12, R is a powerful natural witch/BAMF!Huntress.(Originally posted on Tumblr)





	I Love The Way You...

_ **October 2005 – New Orleans, Louisiana** _  
_You sat on the porch in your rocking chair, skimming through one of the many journals your mother had passed down to you from her mother, and her mother before her, and so on and so on. A glass of lemonade was next to you on a wicker end table that you’ve been slowly sipping at for the past half hour. If you hadn’t been so invested in reading this journal, you would have finished the glass just as quickly as you poured it._

_As you were about to finish the journal, you heard the sound of heavy boots on the stairs of your porch. Without looking up, you greeted the stranger. “Hello Dean.” You said, your voice calm; which clearly took the man by surprise._

_“How did you…” He began to say, but a light chuckle left his lips before he could finish. “Mind reader? Or am I just that famous?” Without even looking up, you could tell that the man had the biggest smirk on his face. A smirk you thought, that probably looked absolutely adorable on him. So in that instance, you looked up to see if your notion was correct; and boy was it correct. His smirk was the kind that could make anyone blush and fall to their knees. Luckily for you, you were sitting down.  
_

_“Never met a witch that could read minds before?” You asked, already knowing the answer._

_He nodded. “Never really messed with a lot of witches period. They aren’t…You guys aren’t really my specialty.” The way Dean talked, he tried to make it sound like he was trying his very best not to offend you; which honestly made you want to laugh. But you refrained and decided not to laugh at the already semi-scared man who was trying oh so very hard not to think inappropriate thoughts._

_“So, what can I do for you? Or, do you want to talk to my mother? She’s who you came to see right?” You asked him. He nodded in response. “The voodoo thing that’s been going around right?” Again, he nodded, and you nodded back. “Her and I have a theory about that. Come on, she’s inside.” You said and grabbed the journal you had been reading as well as the now empty glass of lemonade and took Dean inside the house._

**Present Day – February 2017 – Lebanon, Kansas**  
Dean was the first one to wake between the two of you, which was a rare occurrence; because usually, by the time Dean gets up, you would have already gotten back from your morning jog with Sam, taken a shower, finished breakfast and would be about finished with your second cup of coffee already. But not today; today Dean had planned to wake up before you because today was the day he was going to ask you to marry him. The only problem was, he wasn’t completely sure how he was going to do it. All he really knew, was that he wanted to do something special, but nothing too cheesy like they did in the romantic comedies the both of you secretly loved to watch together, but didn’t dare tell Sam about because he’d never let either one of you live it down. 

Dean had known you for twelve years, and the two of you had been dating on and off for almost nine of those years. Your relationship with Dean was anything but simple. For years, the two of you avoided dating each other because the hunting life was anything but safe; and he thought that if the two of you were together, then the both of you would be vulnerable and unsafe. But eventually, the feelings the two of you had for one another started to get deeper, and even though you two weren’t together, the two of you were still vulnerable; you were each other’s weakness; so the two of you took a chance and it’s been on and off ever since. 

The truth was, Dean has been wanting to propose to you for almost seven years, but he could never find the right time to do it. One of the times he wanted to do it, the two of you found out that Sam had been back from Hell for over a year. Another time, Dean got sent to Purgatory and was gone for almost a year. Another time, Metatron killed him and he got turned into a demon. But as of right now, even though his mother was MIA with the British Men of Letters, things at the Bunker, as well as your lives have been calm lately, and he thought that before anything else bad happened in your lives, that he should propose now.

Before Dean got out of the bed, he looked at you as you were sound asleep. Your breathing was calm, and you had the smallest smile on your face. You looked so content and so at peace. Even though he loved every single thing about you, moments like these were his favorite because he loved how happy you looked in this moment. He loved that you didn’t look like the world was heavy on your shoulders. “You have no idea how much I love you.” Dean whispered. He leaned down and kissed your temple, trying his best to not wake you, and slowly got out of bed to grab his robe.

When Dean entered the kitchen, Sam was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in hand. Going over to the coffee pot, Dean grabbed his mug and poured himself a cup before joining his younger brother at the table. Sam looked up, almost in awe to see Dean sitting in front of him. He looked at his watch, and then back at Dean. “You’re up early.” He commented before putting the newspaper down.

“Today’s the day Sammy.” Dean said taking a sip from the mug.

“What’s today?” Sam asked.

“The day.” Dean repeated. “I’m gonna ask Y/N to marry me.” Dean said in a whisper.

“Oh…Oh!” Sam said, trying his best to whisper, but he was honestly too excited himself. “Do you know how you’re going to as her yet?”

Dean shook his head. “No freaking clue.” He took another sip from the mug. His mind was blank trying to figure out the perfect way to do it. He’s known you for over twelve years and yet, he couldn’t think of the perfect way to propose to you. He didn’t want to do something cheesy, but at the same time, he kind of wanted to do cheesy. He wanted to do something romantic, but he didn’t want to turn it into a chick flick. He honestly thought proposing to you would be simple and easy, but he didn’t want to do simple and easy.

“You know that whatever you do, Y/N is going to love. You could propose to her during the bloodiest part of a horror movie and she’ll say yes.” Sam said letting out a small chuckle. Dean nodded in agreement, knowing how true that was. He could also propose to you by sticking the engagement ring in the middle of your grimoire and you’d say yes.

“Well, since you’re honestly no help. I think I’m gonna call someone that might actually be help.” Dean said getting up from the table.  
Sam looked at him, slightly confused. “Who?”

Dean took out his phone, flipping through his contacts list, finding the person that he was looking for. “Jody of course.” Dean said, ready to select her phone number. But before he could, Sam spoke up.

“You’re not calling her because she’s one of the only females you know are you?” Sam said, sounding a little skeptical.

Dean looked at Sam and let out a small scoff. “N-No…Of course not.” He lied.

Sam nodded, knowing he was right. “Sure.” He said going back to reading the newspaper, in an attempt to find them a case.

Dean walked out of the kitchen and walked down the hallway to a room that was barely used in the Bunker. It was just storage space that the Men of Letter’s used and now was used as their storage space, for anything that they might have gathered over the years, which wasn’t much, but still, it felt nice having a storage space even if it was only for a few knickknacks. 

Walking into the room, Dean dialed Jody’s number and shut the door, hoping that she’d answer. After a few rings, Jody picked up. “Hey Dean.” Jody said. He could hear the smile in her voice. “You three aren’t getting into any trouble are you?” She joked, letting out a small laugh, which caused Dean to laugh a little.  
“Oh Jody, you know the three of us are always in some kind of trouble.” Dean said, still using his joking tone.

“Okay Winchester. If you guys aren’t in any kind of trouble, why are you calling? Not that I don’t love when one of you calls, but I know you’re not just calling to see how things are here.” She commented. Sam and Dean called Jody whenever they could, Y/N calling her a little bit more often than them because she liked to check up on the girls; especially to check up on Claire since, Y/N is one of the only people that Claire connects with since they are very similar to one another. They are both badass female hunters who like to do things on their own and is sometimes afraid to ask for help, even if they really need it.

“I’m gonna propose to Y/N today, and…I’m not really sure how I want to do it. I don’t wanna do cheesy, because you know how she is, but I don’t want to do something super simple either because –” Dean started to say, but before he could finish his rant, Jody cut him off.

“Dean. Relax. I know how scary this can be.” She told him in one of the most calmest voices possible. “But whatever you do, she’s going to love it.” She said, giving the same kind of generic answer that Sam had given to him earlier.

“Sam said the same thing.” Dean commented. “But I know that. I know that whatever I do, she’s going to love it, but, I want to do something that she’ll actually remember; that will actually mean something to her.”

“Tell him to make a list of all the things he loves about her!” Dean heard on the other end of the phone. This voice caused him to let out a small laugh, and a small smile formed on his lips.

“Donna there with you?” Dean asked.

Jody nodded into the phone. “It’s girls weekend.” Jody said, sounding not even the least bit enthusiastic.

“Ah.” Dean commented.

“Let me talk to him.” He heard Donna say. Before Jody could answer her, Donna had the phone in her hand. “Hey Dean.” She said. Her voice was so cheerful and upbeat; it was one of the things that he loved about her; she was always so positive and joyful.

“Hey Donna.” Dean said, now placing his free hand in his pocket where the engagement ring was. “You think telling her all the things that I love about her isn’t too cheesy? I feel like a lot of people do that.” He said.

Donna sighed and rolled her eyes. “How many engagements have you seen Winchester?” Her voice was slightly filled with annoyance now. “Just because she’s a badass hunter and witch, doesn’t meant she doesn’t still like cheesy. I think if you tell her very specific things that you love about her, instead of generic things, she’s going to love it.” Donna explained to him. “Try avoiding things like, ‘I love your eyes,’ or ‘I love your smile.’” At that moment, Dean’s face dropped a little; because one of the many things he did love about Y/N was her smile and how her eyes always seemed so full of hope even when she thought the worst was going to happen.

“Okay.” Dean said, starting to actually sound confident about proposing. “Well…I’ll you guys know if she says yes.”

“She will!” He heard Jody yell.

“Thank you. You two were more help than Sam was.” Dean said, and hung up the phone.

When Dean walked down the hallway to the bedroom the two of you shared, you were sitting on the bed reading your grimoire. Your brows were furrowed, and you looked so deep in concentration that Dean thought you wouldn’t even notice him entering the room, but of course you always did. “Hey babe.” You said, not looking up your book. You were on the last page of this section and you wanted to finish up the page before looking up at Dean; because when you looked up at Dean, there would be no way you could go back to this.

“Hey Sweetheart.” He said, walking over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed closer to the middle where your feet were. Your waist down was completely underneath the covers, and your top half was covered up with your favorite black sweatshirt that read in white lettering, You Say Witch Like It’s A Bad Thing. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.” He tried his best to keep his voice even, and to blank out his thoughts so you couldn’t hear what was about to happen; because for once, he wanted to be a step ahead of you.

After finishing up the page you were reading, you placed your bookmark into the book and placed it on your lap, looking up at Dean. His face was slightly serious, but it was also calm. This was the kind of expression that you rarely saw in Dean, because most of the time, he either looked angry or annoyed, or stressed. You hated seeing him like that, and you tried your best to help him with that stress anyway you could, which usually involved making some kind of potion or giving him something simple like a back massage. “What do you want to talk about?” You asked. You tried to rack through his mind for any indication of what he possibly would want to talk about, but nothing was appearing in his mind. It was just blank for the most part.

“I’ve known you for over twelve years. And over these twelve years, you have shown how much of a badass you are; sometimes I think you might even be more badass than me. And you know, I think I’m pretty badass.” Dean chuckled. “You have been nothing but helpful, and you’ve been nothing but caring, even when Sam or I didn’t deserve it. We’ve treated you so bad over the years sometimes, and yet, you still cared about us. I put you through Hell when I was a demon, and you were still by my side trying to find a cure.” Dean took your hand in his. He was starting to get nervous, but not nervous enough that it didn’t show quite yet. “I love how much you care about people, even when you aren’t showing it outwardly. I love how much you make me feel like I actually deserve to be loved even when I don’t think I deserve it. I love the way you show me how much you love me by doing simple things for me. When you come up behind me in the War Room when I’m frustrated and tired and just hug me from behind. When you reach across the table and do this.” At the moment, Dean brought your hand up and kissed your knuckles. You couldn’t help but have a soft smile on your face.

“Dean…” You began to say, but Dean stopped you.

“I’m not done.” He told you, and you quickly became quiet again. “I love that I can be vulnerable when I’m around you, and I love that you can be vulnerable about me. I love that I don’t have to put any kind of front in front of you. Because hey, I know you’d see right through it anyway.” He laughed. “When I first met you, it never crossed my mind that we would ever be here right now. I thought you’d never want to leave New Orleans and come hunt with me. I never thought I’d ever fall in love with a witch, or that a witch would be in love with me.” He let go of your hand at that moment, and you hated the lack of contact. But your eyes started to grow wide as Dean pulled out a small black box from the pocket of his jeans.

“Dean…” Was all you could say.

“Y/N.” Dean got up from the bed, and went down on one knee. He opened the box and inside contained a simple rose gold ring that was similar in design to Mary’s wedding band. “Y/F/N Y/L/N, badass huntress extraordinaire who also happens to be the love of my life, will you marry me?” 

You looked at him, shocked. “Holy shit.” You mumbled to yourself, but without hesitation, you answered him. “Of course I’ll marry you Dean Winchester.” You told him, and quickly bent down, wrapping your arms around his neck. For as long as you’ve known him, you never thought you’d ever be at this moment either. You thought that this moment would only be a dream, but it was a reality now.

Placing the ring on your finger, Dean kissed your lips, and you kissed him back; enjoying the slight taste of his coffee that he had almost an hour before. After the kiss was broken, he looked at you almost in awe. “I love you.”

A smile formed on your lips and you cupped his cheek in your hand, slightly rubbing it with your thumb. “I love you too.”


End file.
